1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an interface assembly for establishing a fluid, electrical and/or communications path between two or more space vehicles.
2. Description of the Background Art
Satellite refueling systems are known in the art. These systems generally comprise dispensing (or host) and receiving (or client) satellites that are temporarily interconnected for the purpose of transferring propellant, pressurant, or other media. The interconnection can be accomplished, for example, by a refueling arm or umbilical that is extended from the host satellite to the client satellite. Refueling satellites are advantageous because it greatly extends the operating life of existing satellites. The costs associated with refueling are generally far less than abandoning existing satellites and launching replacement satellites. This is especially true where the satellite to be refueled carries complex, sensitive and/or expensive equipment.
Refueling is also necessary for reconnaissance satellites. Reconnaissance satellites are increasingly involved in sensitive or classified surveillance operations. National security needs dictate that such surveillance be uninterrupted. Uninterrupted surveillance is accomplished by refueling the satellite while on-orbit.
All of the foregoing refueling operations must be carried out in the hostile environment of space. Further complexity is encountered because satellites are remotely operated from earth based ground stations. The receiving and dispensing satellites must rendezvous and be properly interconnected before fuel can be transferred. The interconnection must be exact to avoid fuel leaks. Fuel leaks are especially problematic in space as they cause unintended thrust resulting in unwanted vehicle movement and possible loss of orbit. Fuel leaks can also result in combustion of the propellant and potential damage or loss of one or both satellites.
There is also a need in the art for interface systems that facilitate an electrical coupling between two spacecraft. Such an electrical coupling could permit batteries within one vehicle to be recharged by the other vehicle. Such a coupling could also allow for the permanent, or temporary, attachment of external hardware to supplement or replace failed on-board systems. Other failed systems being supplemented or replaced could include rechargeable power cells, computer systems, memory modules, fuel cells, or pressurized propulsion modules. Data can also be passed between the satellites to permit operational software within the one of the satellites to be updated and/or modified. Since this is a hard connection (as opposed to wireless), data cannot be jammed. Future embodiments of the connection could have an optic fiber link for non powered communications.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for an interface assembly that permits the safe and effective refueling of space vehicles. There also exists a need in the art for an interface assembly that allow for the simultaneous transfer of fuel (to include xenon and other gasses for ion drive engines), data, and electricity. The interface assembly of the present invention is aimed at fulfilling these and other needs.